Dreams can come true after all
by Ninotsjka
Summary: [COMPLETED]What happens when all of a sudden dreams start to come true at Hogwarts?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

I was in my seventh year now, as was he. In those seven years we never talked. Now I wish we had talked before, it would have made things so much easier!

I was watching him sitting at the Slytherin table. Sure I had noticed him before, but this was the first time that it hit me how handsome he really was. He was so handsome that he probably was gay.

How on earth could I cherish a bit off hope that he had any feelings for me? I was just a plain, boring Ravenclaw. People barely noticed me, and if they did, it was only because I happened to be a Prefect.  

My twin sister had the beauty, I the brains. I knew that beauty was mostly more appreciated than knowledge. My only luck was that my sister was in Gryffindor and there was some sort of feud between Gryffindor and Slytherin…

He was talking quietly to Theodore. They seemed like best friends to me, but what if there was more than my eye could see; what if Theo was actually his boyfriend? That would break my heart! I had grown to love him, watching him from a distance. My heart belonged to him; my heart belonged to Blaise. '_If only dreams could come true!_' I wished silently. '_Only for a day, I wish that dreams could come true!_'

I dreamed about him every night, as you must know. It started out as fairly innocent dreams. In the beginning I didn't even knew I was dreaming about Blaise. But my dreams got increasingly hot and steamy. I was dreaming about Blaise I had never dreamed about anyone else before. At least not like this! He was about the manliest man I could think of. He was more of a man than anybody else in the whole school.

Then the weird stuff started happening. The whole school became under some sort of spell. It was like everyone's dreams actually started coming true… It's just too bizarre to tell everything at once. It seems that dreams of people started getting true. And I never knew that people had such bizarre dreams.

Come to think of it, my dreams about Blaise weren't even bizarre when you saw what other people had been dreaming. And as far as I could tell not only students were affected. Teachers too seemed to be having their dreams come true. And most people had been having nightmares lately, considering the things that are happening. 

I'm considering myself so incredibly lucky, since I was dreaming of making sweet love to Blaise! Having sex with Blaise can't be half as embarrassing or humiliating as what they have to go through! I mean it wasn't as if I had been shagging him in front of the whole school in my dreams last night… Besides I actually want that, my dream last night wasn't a nightmare; it had been the hottest and steamiest dream of all: it was just too good to be true.


	2. Goyle

**Chapter one: Goyle **

It was so weird. The first sign that dreams were coming true. A Slytherin called Goyle came to breakfast in a very short, pink and frilly dress.

"I don't know how it happened!" he tried to explain to his friends. But his voice wasn't loud enough to overcome the laughter of the rest of the school. He was the mock of the school… he always had been a bit, because he never was that smart; but things like this made it ten times worse!

On the frilly dress was clearly visible the Slytherin logo. It was the only think that was another colour than pink!

That wasn't the only horrible thing about him. It was a horrible sight seeing Goyle's thick hairy legs sticking out of the dress. Not to mention that everybody saw his matching underwear. It was pink with little red hearts…

Professor Snape walked slowly up to Goyle. The laughter stopped, people knew that you didn't want to mess with Professor Snape!

"Tell me, Goyle. How did this happen?"

"I don't know, Professor! As soon as I put my robes on they turned into this… And I can't get them off anymore…"

"I hope they put a permanent sticking charm on it!" I heard Ron say.

"Silence, Mr. Weasley! Ten points from Gryffindor!"

"Anything else…" Snape asked impatiently, turning his attention back to Goyle. Goyle by now was trying to cover up himself, although it wasn't working.

"I dreamed this entire thing, last night!" He finally got out.

"Malfoy, take him to Madam Pomfrey! I'll go and find Professor Trelawney.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Snape walked swiftly all the way up to the North Tower. Maybe he should have talked to the Headmaster first but Sybill Trelawney was the only person who could have an answer to why all of a sudden students dreams, or nightmares were coming true. Sybill obviously had foreseen that he was coming since the stairs were already down.

He walked slowly up the stairs.

"Oh, Remus! You're making me all crazy!" Snape turned quickly around when he heard Sybill speak these words. Not only students were affected… it were teachers too! He so hoped that his dreams wouldn't come true…

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Malfoy and Goyle didn't even make a remark about why their Head of House needed to find Professor Trelawney!

"Up here, Goyle!" Malfoy said, leading Goyle up to the Hospital Wing.

The people that hadn't seen Goyle in the Great Hall certainly saw more of his ass then they had ever wanted to see. His dress crept up with every step, and he was having trouble keeping it straight. Not even a severing charm worked on the frills!

But when the reached the Hospital Wing they got the shock of their lives. It wasn't just Goyle that had been affected. Madam Pomfrey stood there in a skin tight leather suit that left her legs and arms bare. The only way that you could recognise her, was that she still had her nurse's cap on…

Malfoy found her extremely hot and Goyle apparently too, because his dress got lifted a bit, exposing more of his pink boxers.


	3. Madam Pomfrey

Chapter two: Madam Pomfrey

"Well I see, I'm not the only one that has had strange dreams last night!" Madam Pomfrey said. "You may lie in the bed over there! And don't worry about your dress sneaking up… everyone can see your excitement as it is, anyway!"

Malfoy almost could think that she had a whip in her hands. 'Where were the handcuffs that she was going to use to tie Goyle to his hospital bed?' he thought. He could leave Goyle in the very capable hands of Madam Pomfrey and he knew that Goyle was into bondage.

"See you later, Goyle!"Draco smirked before getting the hell out of the Hospital Wing. It was so freaky seeing Madam Pomfrey in her outfit… He thought he would be scarred for life by that sight! That was until he had his first lesson of the day: Care of Magical Creatures!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Professor Snape was still horrified by the idea of Sybill and the werewolf together… that he didn't notice what Madam Pomfrey was wearing when he got to the Hospital Wing to check on Goyle. His first lesson wasn't until an hour and he needed to see the Headmaster in the mean time, but his feet had carried him towards the Hospital wing instead.

When Madam Pomfrey saw him, she pulled Snape to a chair on the opposite side of Goyle's bed, and tied him to it. Slowly seducing him… making him so horny, that he had to do as she pleased.

And indeed there was a whip! She used it to beat herself on the butt as she rode her sexy Sevvy. He was so sexy she didn't knew anymore why he had always made her feel like this. And if this was a day where all dream were coming true… why not enjoy the ride… this pleasurable ride!

"Se… xy… Sev… vy!" she moaned in ecstasy!

Snape was horrified. His nightmare had come true, but it wasn't complete yet!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Goyle on the other side of the room watched Madam Pomfrey as she was turning his Head of House on. His excitement grew with every movement her beautiful ass made. He couldn't do a thing to escape his predicament. He was handcuffed to the bed, the nurse was riding his favourite professor and he was about to wet his pink frilly dress. Maybe it would come of if it was wet. Maybe she would come and ride him! She looked so hot in that costume.

He had always been into bondage, but he didn't like the way that he had to watch, while not getting any sexual attention himself and that in a time when his body screamed for release!

His moan as he finally came off was drowned by Snape's moan and Madam Pomfrey's "Se… xy… Sev… vy!"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Madam Pomfrey let Snape go very reluctantly as he suggested that she needed to tend to Goyle. He was her patient. He got up, but found that he was unsteady on his feet. When he looked down he could see why! He was sporting red sparkling high heels. This was really getting way out of hand! He needed Dumbledore's advice… he walked as quickly as his heels would allow him. He didnt even try to get them of, he knew they wouldn't. He gave the password to Dumbledore rooms and went up!


	4. Dumbledore

**Chapter three: Dumbledore **

Snape knocked on the door to Dumbledore's office and entered the room without waiting for an answer. It was something he wished he hadn't when he saw what was going on. Dumbledore did not wear his usual robes, instead he wore a kilt! Snape turned away. He didn't want to see Dumbledore in a kilt. That's when he noticed that he and Dumbledore weren't the only persons in the room. The third person was so small you could actually miss him very easily. Professor Flitwick seemed to be hidden under Dumbledore's kilt!

'_Not Dumbledore too!_' Snape thought. Lupin and Trelawney was one thing, but Dumbledore and Flitwick was quite another. Not to mention that he himself had just done Madam Pomfrey!

"Oh, Severus!" Dumbledore said, suddenly noticing him. "Do you know by any chance what is going on in school today?" Dumbledore's voice was strange. Obviously he and Flitwick had been quite busy…

"Yes sir!" Snape said, willing to think of anything else than what he had to look at… "Everyone's dreams that they had last night seem to be coming true. Both dreams and nightmares… I've already sent Goyle up to the hospital wing to kinky!Poppy..."

Kinky!Poppy? What the hell was he thinking? He was wearing high heels for goodness sake; red ones! Why couldn't it have been green ones!

"… I'm going back there now to see if Goyle is doing any better!"

"You could prepare for class, Severus!" Dumbledore suggested. "I could, but I want to go to kinky!Poppy!"

"He's hooked..." Flitwick whispered.

"What did you say, Filius! Yes, I've seen you hiding place. I never knew you two had such dreams! Well I suppose there can be worse things than this…" Snape said.

"Look outside and you'll see worse things!" Dumbledore said.

Severus slowly walked to the window. Dumbledore was right. This was much worse. And with these damn shoes he could do nothing about it!" These shoes were not made for walking on grass… they would sink into the ground… and since he couldn't take them off…

The way Hagrid got affected... Snape shuddered involuntarily as he looked away from the window. Who would have thought that the skin of the half-giant turned to be so thin for a spell to make dreams come true? Having to be Poppy Pomfrey's sex slave wasn't too bad a deal after all!

Snape looked outside again. The class looked odd. There was a student he recognised as a Hufflepuff trying to cover himself up with his bag… since he was only wearing rubber boots. NEWT Care of Magical Creatures class wasn't exactly the time to walk around naked…

He was brought back from his musings by Professor Flitwick who squeaked: "Nice shoes, Severus!"

Snape turned around on his heels, almost keeling over and walked back out of the office… he had seen enough! The teachers lounge would be quite empty, would it? Maybe he could find a bit of peace and quiet before he had to teach those insolent students. Who knew what dreams they had had the previous night!

Malfoy ran towards his Care of Magical Creatures class.

"Sorry, I'm late Professor1 I had to take Goyle to ..." Malfoy stopped midsentence. His mouth fell open as he looked upon his Professor.


	5. Hagrid and Zach

Chapter four: Hagrid and Zach

Hagrid stood in front of the class where a purple g-string sporting the Hogwarts crest in the middle! The girls in the class where staring transfixed at the bulge!

"Close your mouth, Malfoy! Never seen a teacher in a thong before…" Hagrid said, posing as if he was entering a body builder's contest!

"Just Madam Pomfrey!" he said quickly… it wasn't a lie either.

The whole class laughed.

Draco turned pink. That's when he noticed someone desperately clutching his school bag! It returned his usual smirk to his face.

"Well, Zacharias… you dress even worse than Goyle, Hagrid and Madam Pomfrey all together… where has our dress sense gone today!"

Zacharias blushed as pink as Goyle's dress all over his naked body. The only thing that hadn't turned pink was his school bag and the rubber boots that he was wearing!

"Why are you wearing rubber boots by the way? It doesn't suit the pink!" Draco continued.

"Let's continue with our lesson shall we…" Hagrid said. "Today we discuss…" But no-one listened. One half of the class was looking at Zach the other half at Hagrid's bulge… being a half-giant Hagrid's bulge was larger than the average bulge you saw in boy or men…

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Zach you go to the Hospital Wing. I think Madam Pomfrey will take care of you…" Hagrid said. Zach nodded.

"Yo Zachyboy! I want to shag you!" Daphne Greengrass called and gave Zach a tiny pat on his but. Zach scared so much that he dropped his bag… Daphne went to stand in front of him.

"I want you here and now, loverboy! Let's do it!" Daphne whispered in his ear, pushing him backwards into a tree.

Zach wanted to turn her towards the Forbidden Forest, but Daphne held him back. "No, right here, right now. She said, lifting up her skirt and sliding over his excited member!

"Holy shit!" Zach said, and he swept away by Daphne on a flight through the depths of his mind where his bdody was taking things over from his mind!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Draco went to Blaise after the class ended. "What have you dreamed last night?"

"I had the most incredible sex… I'm just not telling with whom! It will all come true soon enough!" Blaise answered with a smile plastered on his face! "What did you dream?"

"Well Snape was wearing hig heels, red ones… and Potter attacked me…"It wasn't far from the truth. But he couldn't tell Blaise that last night in his dreams he got ravished by Potter in Snape's dungeons during Potions and enjoyed, really enjoyed the whole experience under the watchful eyes of Professor Snape in his red high heels!

He and Blaise walked slowly to Snape dungeons.

They settled in their usual seats. Draco was seated next to Potter. Snape had put them together since they started their NEWT potions classes.

"Goodmorning class… Today we'll be brewing a love potion…" The only thing that Draco noticed was Potter, the words Love Potion and Snape's red high heels!


	6. Draco

**Chapter five: Draco**

The love potion that they were supposed to creating was easy, but was studied in NEWT classes because it's effects were more appropriate for their age. So they all had to take a sip.

Draco had to work with Harry, because there were no other's available. It meant that he would fall in love with Harry. Draco knew that this was going to happen, from the moment he had seen Snape's shoes. His dream had come true. Off course both he and Harry took more than just a sip.

They looked each other in the eye and before anyone knew it the two were involved in a very passionate kiss.

The class and Snape watched the pair intriguingly. Snape rolled his eyes! He couldn't believe that Draco would actually lower himself in such away. But then he saw his own shoes… Dreams, Draco had dreamed about _this_! And since he stood here watching the pair… He obviously meant the he was supposed to be watching.

"Well try yours too, class. Just a sip should do it. It will work for half an hour if it's just a sip!" Snape snarled.

"Then Harry and Malfoy will be going on like this all day!" Hermione said.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for your insolence, Ms. Granger! And yes they will go on like this for quite some while. But maybe you haven't noticed that dreams are coming true today… Mr. Malfoy obviously dreamed this!"

"Oh, no!" Hermione said. She knew what would be happening to her!

But the students tried it anyways. The made notes on how it felt and how the other was behaving. Except of course Draco and Harry. Snape had let them to a separate dungeon. There was no use subjecting the rest of the school to the horrors of what can go wrong if you take too much love potion!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Draco's love for Harry at that moment was insatiable, just like Harry's love for Draco was. They had to act upon it. There was no other way. Draco was bending forwards. Potter could be really persuasive if he wanted to. And man; he was a good lover! He never expected that. Well if only he had listened to his dreams he would have. He had been dreaming about shagging Potter for months.

His father had told him to. The Dark Lord wanted Potter to lower his guard. Well that was done at least. The dreams at first had filled him with horror, but now… he never intended to enjoy his escapade with Potter.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Blaise and Padma were working side by side as their normal partners in Potions were both up in the Hospital Wing. Padma usually worked with Daphne and Blaise with Zach. Zach had gotten stuck in Daphne and they had to be taken to the Hospital Wing! They had only taken a sip. But it was enough for Blaise to remember who the woman in his dreams was. It had been Padma! He was going to make love to her before the day was over! He just didn't want to do it while he was under the spell of the love potion!


	7. Theodore and Lavender

**Chapter six: Theodore and Lavender. **

"Hey Padma!" Blaise called. "You know what will happen today right…"

"I know!" I said and smiled. I still wanted him with every fibre in my body. There was not a single doubt in my mind that I wanted this.

'She must really want this… she really must want me… the potion has worked off…' Blaise thought. He quickly placed a kiss on my cheek.

I blushed.

I was sure he would be going on, but he got distracted.

"By Merlin! Theo!" Blaise suddenly shouted.

Theodore -or Theo as Blaise called him- stood on the other side of the Hall surrounded by a group of Gryffindors, we found that extremely odd so Blaise and I made our way over there. Both Weasleys that were left at Hogwarts were there. Ron was shouting and Ginny was crying. Their mother was humping on Theo's leg. And I could see why she wanted to! Theo had left his shirt back in his dormitory… I knew I had to get them to the Hospital Wing, another dream had come true.

"Brilliant!" Dean Thomas shouted. Colin Creevey was taking pictures… that boy was certainly having the time of his life!

"Ron! You are a Prefect! Act like it!" I shouted. "Blaise, help me get them to Madam Pomfrey!" Blaise nodded. Ron just stood rooted on the spot! "Ginny, you and Ron take your mother. Blaise and I take Theo!"

Ginny gave another sob before getting Ron enlisted to do what I told them too… Our Head Girl Hermione wasn't anywhere to be seen, nor was the Head Boy, but then again… the Head Boy was still ravishing Draco!

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It was hard getting Theo and Mrs. Weasley up the stairs. Especially since all Mrs. Weasley seemed to want was hump Theo's leg or grind his crotch… The got a shock when they saw Madam Pomfrey… but she gave Theo a chair. The chair she herself had use to seduce Snape.

Blaise and Padma checked out the people there were in there already. Zach and Daphne were still stuck together, Goyle's pink dress was wet, and then there was Lavender… Seamus obviously didn't give her what she needed in her dreams, because she had stolen the Snitch and used it to satisfy herself, and now it wouldn't get out anymore and kept stimulating her…

I looked at Blaise. I was lucky. I was to have him as my lover in a few hours time. He was lucky too. We had each other.

"Let's check on the Slytherin Prefect and the Head Boy!" Blaise suggested.

I nodded and we walked back to the dungeons. It was lunchtime and Blaise and I just summoned some food!

"They're still going at it!" I said and walked away again. I noticed the door to Snape's private chambers was open…

"Isn't that…?" Blaise asked as his mouth fell open at the sight that we were getting.

"Yes, it is! By Merlin!" Hermione was lying naked on the covers of Snape's bed… waiting for the Potions professor to enter!


	8. Snape and Ernie

**Chapter seven: Snape and Ernie**

When Snape walked into his private chambers he saw that the next part of his dream had come true. There she lay naked on the green satin covers of his bed. He simply discarded his robes. He knew he would be naked underneath them, even though he had put pants and underpants on that morning. There was no getting out of this, so why should he bother showing off that he wanted to shag the Head Girl… Hell the Head Boy was in the next room having a Stag Party with another Male Prefect! He had just looked in them. His red shoes still glittering but when he got to the bed the shoes came of easily!

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Blaise and I were still looking as Snape placed Hermione on top of him and she began to ride like it was a rodeo! If Parvati knew…

I drew Blaise away from the door. The least I wanted to do was get caught spying on their Potions master sleeping with a student!

Blaise pushed me to the wall a bit later… his mouth claiming mine in a passionate kiss. This would be my dream come true, but no... suddenly they were bumped into.

"Shit!" Blaise shouted.

We both looked as to what had bumped into us. What we saw really shocking. Draco was running butt naked around, closely followed by Harry, dressed in the same attire.

"Sorry," I said. "We've got to get them to the Hospital Wing!" This was the first time that I cursed being a Prefect! It meant that it was my responsibility to take care of them.

"Yo Ferret boy!" I yelled. Draco turned around. "I know a good place for you and Harry to shag…"

"Ooh where?" he asked. He wasn't himself at all!

"The Hospital Wing. I hear Madam Pomfrey has some kinky toys today!"

"Come scarhead; let's try out the toys at the Hospital Wing!"

"Brilliant!" Harry replied and followed Draco closely…

I shook my head!

"Want to go back to the order of the day?" Blaise asked. I looked at him, he really wanted it too.

"Not now. I just want us to be together somewhere and sometime where it's nice and quiet!" I said and saw that he understood.

"Tonight I'll take you with me to my room!" he said, giving me a brief kiss before going to his next lesson.

I walked away to Arithmancy, I knew there would be very little people there… But there was nothing to do with Arithmancy in the Arithmancy classroom. The only one there was a drunken Ernie MacMillan, and all he had was pumpkin juice.

"Class… hiccup… has been… c-cancelled. S-she had to … do… hiccup… Sprout!"

I hit my head with my hand and dragged Ernie by his ears to Madam Pomfrey, but not before scribbling a note on the blackboard… As if anybody was to go there anyways… it wasn't as if all people in school were busy shagging one another.

I hoped the dragging by the ears would sober Ernie. It didn't so I stood there in the window looking towards Hogsmeade. I saw that there was something going on outside the Three Broomsticks… I couldn't see and I wasn't allowed of the side…


	9. McGonagall, Dean and Parvati

**Chapter eight: McGonagall, Dean and Parvati**

Madam Rosmerta was watching out of the window too.

There was something happening outside. She saw two cats attacking Binns. They were attacking a Hogwarts ghost!

Madam Rosmerta ran outside.

"Stop! You aren't attacking my Binns!"

"Sorry," one of the cats –a tabby- said, before changing back into her human form. "I just couldn't help myself… dreams are coming true at Hogwarts today. All the dreams, even the nightmares! Poor Lavender Brown is exhausted from the Snitch and nobody can do anything about it but wait until the day is over…"

"I guess it's allright, Minerva!" Madam Rosmerta said as she recognised the witch that stood in front of her.

McGonagall and Madam Rosmerta talked a bit before there came a chicken walking into the three broomsticks carrying a letter in it's beak…

"I dreamed that too!" McGonagall said and opened the letter.

_Darling Minerva , _

_Things are getting worse and since it is almost dinnertime so we could use your help._

_Your one and only true love, _

_Ronald Bilius Weasley_

_P.S. Dean is trying to fuck a duck at the moment and he wants to move on to the Giant Squid next. Should I let him?_

"I'd better get back to school. There are some things that need to be sorted out…" Minerva said. "I'll talk to you soon Rosmerta!"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Minerva McGonagall entered the Great Hall to be welcomed by Ron Weasley. But he was hardly recognisable as the red-headed Gryffindor had pigtails in his hair, wore a dress and matching high heels. Professor Snape surely had started a hype with his red glittering shoes.

"Ms. Weasley, will you sit down! Dinner is about to start. I believe Dumbledore has planned a feast…" McGonagall said stringent.

"Yes, my darling!" And Ron kissed her cheek before going to sit at the Gryffindor table.

People were allowed for once to sit at other tables than their own House table… this to promote inter-house unity. Harry and Draco had calmed down and were sitting at the Gryffindor table eating together; Hermione sat at the teachers table in front of Professor Snape. Ron had followed her suit and sat in front of Professor McGonagall. Blaise and me sat at the Slytherin table, talking quietly and overseeing everything that was going on.

There were still a lot of people missing. A lot of people were still being treated in the Hospital Wing.

Right in the middle of the banquet Parvati stormed into the Great Hall. The only thing she was wearing was a red lace bra and a matching thong. Parvati danced around the Hall a few times chanting "Halleluja! Vincent Crabbe is a Sex God!"

I hit my head and cried onto Blaise's shoulder as my twin sister left the Great Hall… I guess to have another round with her Sex God for a day! How could my sister lower herself this much! What a shame it was… I wished I was left out of this, but my sister's actions always affected me, because I looked so much like her.


	10. Blaise

**Chapter nine: Padma/Blaise**

Blaise led me down to the dungeons and stood still before a wall.

"Salazar!" Blaise said.

The wall opened up to reveal a long, low underground room with rough stone walls. Large greenish lamps were hanging from the rough stone ceiling. There was a fire crackling away under an elaborately carved mantelpiece. But Blaise led me quickly away from it all. He opened a door on the right side of the room. There were five beds in the room… as there were five seventh-year Slytherin boys sharing the room.

Blaise planted a kiss on my lips and pushed me down on the nearest bed. There was an incredible force of passion behind Blaise's kiss and I could do nothing else than answer. I was swept of my feet.

His want for me had been clear all day from the potions lesson, and come to think of it even before that it was visible. We discarded out clothes as quickly as possible.

I drew the curtains. I didn't want to be disturbed even though all the other boys were in the Hospital Wing, or in Crabbe's case shagging my sister in a broomcloset!

My hands were exploring Blaise's body; it was strong not muscled but still very strong and powerful. In turn Blaise was exploring my body. Only he used more than just his hands.

I moaned as he applied a sweet but gentle torture to my whole body; kissing it almost everywhere.

I felt that he couldn't wait much longer and I quickly muttered an Anti-Conceivement Charm.

He heard me mutter the charm and knew he could go on! Then he penetrated my every existence and found the warmth inside me. He was the one that had done this before, I hadn't!

Blaise was clever enough to notice that when he encountered the restrains that meant that I was still a virgin! He quickly went on and a stab of excruciating pain seared through my body, starting from the point the restrains were broken.

"It'll all be over soon. The pain will be over soon!" Blaise whispered in my ear, before he began to move again! And indeed Blaise was right… the pain vanished, and was replaced by another kind of pain. A pain I wanted to never stop!

Blaise and I moved in an ever accelerating pace that couldn't end but by driving us of a cliff… And of a cliff we dived as we reached our releases at exactly the same time.

"Blaise!" I screamed.

"Padma!" Blaise moaned arching his back.

Blaise collapsed on top of me, exhausted but satisfied. It had been incredible. We had been one… truly, truly one.

Blaise first got back the control of his limbs and rolled of me. But I quickly rolled on to him. It was time for a second round and this time I would be riding him. Maybe I wouldn't pretend I was at a fucking rodeo like Hermione did, but I definitely rode him. I listened to the instincts that had taken over my body. It was our rollercoaster ride of love… I had even forgotten to place a second Anti-Conceivement Charm.

Finally we fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
